Hot for Student
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: An encounter of the sensual kind between a teacher and her student. YukiHaya smut and fluff – it's good for your heart! Oneshot. PWP. WAFF.


**Hot for Student**

A _Hayate the Combat Butler _PWP oneshot

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: ****Just a smutty oneshot that turned into WAFF at the end. Haven't posted anything for HnG in a while, and work on the next chapters of my HnG fics is slow going at the moment, so I figured I'd try typing something up and see what I got. **

**This was the result.**

* * *

"No, Katsura-sensei...!" he gasped, futilely fighting to keep his hips from bucking. His loins were burning, and he could barely focus his mind. He could scarcely think through the haze of lust. It hurt so _good_, but he knew, somewhere at the back of his mind, that this was **wrong**.

"We should stop..." Hayate heard himself say. "This isn't right...!"

He whimpered as he felt her tongue tracing the length his member.

Yukiji smiled coyly as she sampled the taste of his manhood, her lips smacking noisily as she slurped and suckled. Her eyes glinted in the dim light of the janitor's closet. Her fingers danced across his skin, cold as ice, raising goosebumps wherever they touched his burning heat.

Her blouse was unbuttoned, baring soft, creamy white flesh and erect pink nipples that poked through the threadbare fabric of her lacy black bra. Her jeans and panties lay discarded in a mop bucket, exposing shapely hips, smooth legs, and verdant green bush. She was straddling a broomstick, grinding her starved womanhood against its length.

A moan escaped her lips, muffled by Hayate's nakedness which filled her mouth. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes filled with desire.

She eyed her student hungrily, tracing the contours of his bare chest. His muscles were lean but defined. His skin looked soft, but beneath that he was hard as granite. His muscles were perfectly toned by a lifetime of nonstop labor, a childhood of hunger and want making his frame all but devoid of fat.

It was a wonder that he wasn't completely malnourished, really, given what her sister had told her of the boy's neglectful eating habits, but according to his physical he was as healthy as a horse.

_'And hung like one, too,' _Yukiji thought idly, marvelling at how she could barely fit more than half his length into her mouth.

Hayate's face was red, and he was panting. "No, sensei..." he moaned as she nibbled on him, "it hurts..."

His hips bucked of their own accord, forcing more of himself into his teacher's mouth. Yukiji squeaked, pulling back to keep from choking. She shifted her weight on the broomstick, moaning again as she felt the smoothly polished wood rub up against her most sensitive area.

She exploded onto it, her juices splattering the broom handle as she reached her peak. She hummed, lost in the mindless ecstasy of orgasm.

Hayate moaned. "Sensei... nooo... I — I'm — I'm coming...!" he cried as he felt the pressure in his loins rise. It built up faster and faster, then all at once released. His seed filled up his teacher's mouth, and his member softened, slipping from Yukiji-sensei's lips as it went flaccid.

He absently heard her gulping, but his mind was too pleasantly numb to care at the moment. Stars swam in his vision as he shivered. The light in the closet seemed to dim and flare, and he nearly swooned. He felt exhausted, more tired than he had felt in years. But it was pleasant. He felt profoundly relieved, truly relaxed for the first time he could ever remember.

He collapsed bonelessly onto his teacher, too numb and giddy and tired and satisfied to care about the gross impropriety of their actions. He felt her arms wrap around him, pulling him into a soft embrace. Sleepily, he nuzzled his face into her cleavage, luxuriating in his teacher's musky, womanly scent and basking in the afterglow of their illicit tryst.

For now, he did not care whether or nor anyone found them. He was content. For the first time in ages, he felt secure.

He surrendered himself to his teacher, fully accepting her embrace. Perhaps, once the buzz of sex had left his mind, he would feel mortified and ashamed, and perhaps he would regret giving in to her advances, but for now that did not matter.

Even if it was only for just a moment, he no longer had any worries.

He was content.

Victory: Yukiji Katsura ❤

**TTFN and R&R! **


End file.
